Talk:Destroyer (rifle)
Variant Models The article seemed to be a stub, and I was able to find one of these in the New Haven weapons shop as the "Deal of the Day". The special effect does indeed work as was originally posted. I have only found the one version of it as of yet. --Jojo_el_Mono Crimison destroyer I found my Crimson x2 lightning x1 Explosive in a gun case in the salt flats on the crane : ^^ whut GnarlyToaster 13:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I got this, its called AR Punishing Destroyer with Damage=345, Accuracy=96.4, Fire Rate=5 and also comes with +58% Recoil Reduction, +67% Accuracy, +110 Damage and 2.6x Weapon Zoom I have also a Punishing Destroyer, 450 dmg, 96.6 acc, 5 ish fire rate. somehow, it has a +50% crit dmg bonus....Here is a photo: Hoping that someone who knows how to do it put this info in the chart above.... Speed Demon 11:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Speed Demon : Hi Speed Demon - the reason your Punishing Destroyer has +50% crit dmg bonus is that it has the Intense accessory (I checked it out in GearCalc). Very nice gun - I'll put it into the table for you. Outbackyak 12:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : I have two, both from Craw. I get the feeling this is a very overlooked weapon, due to its "wastefull" nature with ammo. However, it's full-auto high ROF while in scope, coupled with high recoil reduction and accuracy make a massive string of criticals on defenders and other tough enemies a breeze, definitely a worthwile gun for anyone with a high combat rifle proficiency. Firesteel7 06:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) New high damage? I got an AR400 Punishing Destroyer with 459 damage, 96.4 Acc, 5 RoF, +69% recoil reduction, +67% acc, +110% damage, 6 bullet mag, and a 2.3 weapon zoom. It's worth $3331299 and level 61 req. Is this the new high damage? NDSU G0 GR33N 17:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) here is a picture. Anyone who knows how to put something on the weapons table above i would appreciate it if you would. NDSU G0 GR33N 21:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) A few clarifications From my experience the Punishing prefix only appears on the 'Pounder' rifles (semi-auto 6-magazine), and provides +50% critical hit damage. Hence the image above having a 6 bullet magazine. Also according to the examples already listed the Destroyer does not only come in non-elemental or 3x elemental versions, as there is a 2x shock version in there. I also found a x4 corrosive Vitriolic Destroyer while soloing Circle of Duty Round 2 - I can post the picture if anyone wants the proof badly enough. -Wannas 12:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :The "Intense" prefix is what gives +50% critical hit damage, and can appear on any combat rifle (not counting machine guns). It may have been overwritten by the Punishing prefix, however. -- 12:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Vitriolic Destroyer with a Pounder accessory Has anyone got this before because I picked it up a few hours ago from a normal chemical trooper. It was one of the rare x3 corrosive drops BLObOrt 15:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Pics or it didn't happen. Also, does it unload all 6 or is it still single-shot? 15:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It is possible for Crimson Lance Troopers (normal/badass; infantry/elemental) to drop Hyperion Destroyer. Pounder is not an accessory, it is magazine. And, no, it is still single shot, as Pounder Mag only adds Damage and Reload Speed (while decreases Fire rate, Clips size, and Burst count). Although it unloads whole mag (6 bullets) when scoped. Approved by 16:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : To elaborate, the pounder derives from a magazine but the Destroyer uses its barrel. 16:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I recently got a x3 incendiary destroyer from craw. I dont see any other incendiary destroyers here, so is this rare or a glitch 01:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC)? I was saying that Punder Mag doesen't change behavior of single/burst fire in this case; since Destroyer is single-shot by default, and Pounder'' decreases Burst fire by 2 bullets''; so it's still single shot; and when scoped it still unloads whole mag 16:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I have the same one as pictured except stock 5 instead of stock 4 and only level 60, nice find btw RA RA 11:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RA RA Something I noticed When playing around with my new level 69 destroyer (with x3 Incendiary) that I picked up from a vendor (a very nice gun btw, I'll post a pic and put it in the table soon, something I need to do with a whole slew of legendary weapons I've been collecting) on my Soldier, I noticed that dropping a Scorpio Turret stops the autofire when scoped. Should I add this fact to the article, or is it unnecessary information? - Kev-Mas Colcha 02:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Most if not all actions will stop a burst. Also, you'd need to put it on the destroyer, butcher, violator, executioner, invader etc. pages. It's one of those bits of info I've found unnecessary, but do add it in if you feel the need to. 02:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, fair enough, here's the screenshot of my destroyer btw: - Kev-Mas Colcha 03:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I just got one of these while doing Hell-Burbia on Play1 for the skill point. It still scaled to Play2+ levels like the baddies and I was elated to get one, until I noticed the pounder magazine. Normally I dislike the pounder style greatly (I <3 burst fire assault rifle guns), but I'd feel bad if I sold this without a second thought, considering where it dropped in. Is the pounder accessory on this specific gun worth hanging onto over a tri-burst CR that I usually employ? Btw, when I said considering where it dropped, I meant it in the sense that a random wave baddie dropped it, not as a "Round Win" drop. 09:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Since I am new to (posting to) wikia, I just discovered this Destroyer: I did read to upload it as a .png (which I did) and hope that someone with more skills than I can add it to the listings.